Fiore Academy for Misfits
by fairyeater123
Summary: Fiore is a small, peaceful nation of 17 million. Here, people live happily. But this Nation has one big secret. The secret is an academy where all the bad children go. Rated T because of my paranoia of myself.


**Hey, new story, popped into my head because I was thinking about Jellal, of all people. Here goes. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the anime or manga Fairy Tail**

Chapter 1: Welcome to the Isle of Misfits and Maniacs

"Lucy, get up, please!" Yelled the maid that had entered my bed room. I sighed and turned over. Maybe if I got on her nerves enough she would kill me.

Wait, maybe I should explain. Hi, the name's Lucy Heartfillia. Today is my first day of 'Misfit' school, as I like to call it. This school is for people years 10-18 that have problems their parents can't deal with. When it gets to much for the parents to handle, their kids are sent here, to the boarding school full of psychopaths and mentally unstable people. Everyone who goes to that school is either messed up in the head or physically handicapped, such as deaf or can't speak. I, sadly, am no exception.

For reasons unknown, my mom died when I was eight, and my father never really talked to me after it had happened. I was alone, and thought it would be better if I just died. I attempted suicide all throughout middle school and the first 2 years of high school, before I was pulled out for almost jumping off the top of our building. My father, Jude Heartfillia, decided it would be better for me to attend Fiore Academy, the school for misfits.

I walked down the stairs of my house, dressed for school in the uniform that had been brought to me, and even though I said I would be fine, my friend, Loke, decided to take me to school in his car. I didn't bother to eat breakfast, and instead grabbed my suitcases and headed for the door.

(Timeskip 2 hours)

"Here we are, Princess." Loke said to me as we pulled up to the school. It was huge. (Look up the fairy tail ova high school)

"Once you get inside, go straight to the main office and ask to see the principle for your dorm key and schedule. Once you are at your dorm, take the time to settle in and make friends, okay? School doesn't start for a week so you should be fine. Don't tell your father this, but I got you a cellphone, so call me if you need anything. I will be there, okay? Bye Lucy." He gave me a hug. Wow, was that a mouthful. He was the only one that could really make me laugh. I giggled.

"Don't worry, Loke, I'll be fine. Stay safe, m'kay?" With that, I left him and headed to the entrance of my prison for the next year.

Walking, walking, walking, BUMP! I crashed into a crowd of people surrounding two boys, punching each other like there was no tomorrow. Ugh, I hate fights. I was about to go around the crowd when a glass-shattering voice boomed from the background. "Natsu, Gray, what do you think you are doing!" A red-headed female emerged from the crowd.

"N-nothing Ma'am!" They two boys screamed in unison.

"Aye, w-we are th-the best of friends, right Gray?" The pink-haired one said the the other while locking arms.

"A-aye!"

"To the principles office, NOW." The red-head yelled.

"Aye, Sir!" They squealed as they ran in the direction I was headed. The crowd dispersed, grumbling at how disappointing the fight was, and soon it was just the scary scarlet haired female and me. She turned to look at me and smiled warmly.

"You must be new here. My name is Erza Scarlet, student council president. The two idiots you saw fighting were Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel. What's your name?" She said, a completely different attitude to the one she had while speaking to the boys.

My training at my house kicked in. Polite etiquette. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. It is very nice to meet you, student council president, and would you mind showing me to the principle's office? I have business there that I need to attend to."

"What a polite young lady!" She exclaimed. "What did you do to get in here?"

"I'm suicidal." I murmured. She heard me.

"Oh. Well, I hope all of us here can help." She replied.

I scoffed.

"Don't be like that. Who knows, maybe you'll find something to live for, Lucy Heartfillia. The main office is just down that hallway. Take a left and you will see it. It was nice meeting you." She waved and walked away, leaving me dumbstruck. 'Something to live for?' What could that mean? I thought about this until I slammed my face into the doorway of the place I was looking for. Rubbing my nose, I quietly opened the door to find myself in the middle of a heated argument.

"No means No, Natsu. You may not have your lighter back, and Gray Fullbuster, put your clothes back on!" A short man exclaimed. The black-haired boy from before looked down and noticed that he had only his boxers on, causing him to yelp and begin searching for his clothes.

"Um, excuse me? I was told to come here to get my dorm key and schedule, but if you are busy, I can come back later." I said, kind of shy. The three turned to look at me. Shorty was the first one to speak.

"Ah, you are the new student, correct? Please come in. We were just finishing."

Pinky started to protest. "No, we weren't! I'm not done yet!"

"You are not getting the lighter back and that is final!" Pinky trembled.

"Yes, gramps." He mumbled sadly. He and Black-haired boy exited the room together, each looking annoyed.

The short man turned back to me. "Well, welcome to Fiore academy. May I have have your name please?"

"Lucy Heartfillia."

"Ah, yes, here you are." He said, looking at a computer. He handed me a schedule and a key. "Here are your things, and the dorm room number is 112. There is a map in the packet and you can pick up your books next week from your teachers. I am principle Makarov, also known as Master or Gramps. Have a nice day, Ms. Heartfillia." We shook hands. "Oh, and I should probably introduce the two with me earlier. The pink-haired one was Natsu. He is a bit of a pyromaniac. He also has a strange obsession with dragons and has anger issues. The black-haired boy was Gray. He is a child with two other siblings, Lyon and Ultear. He has a strange striping habit and tends to get himself in trouble, so be careful."

I waved goodbye and exited the room, bringing the packet and everything else with me, and came face to face with Natsu and Gray.

"Hey, your new right?" Gray said. I nodded.

"Well, what's your dorm number? Maybe we can help ya find it." Said Natsu.

"I-It's 112." I responded, a little hesitant. They both smiled.

"Cool! That's right by our dorms. Come on! We'll show you around." Natsu grabbed my wrist and I was sent running down the hallway, with Gray in hot pursuit, carrying my two pieces of luggage.

We ran up the stairs and finally stopped at a dorm that had my number on it. I waved a thanks to them after I had opened the door, but they took it as an invitation and walked inside.

"Wow! You really scored. You don't have a roommate or anything!" Gray said as he sat down on the couch. By the way, what's your name?"

"Um, I'm Lucy."

"Cool! Can I call you Luce?" Natsu asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, that's a stupid question. We're friends, weirdo." He replied.

"I Don't like the name Luce." I said.

"Fine, but saying Luigi is a mouthful." He murmured.

"It's Lucy!" I yelled.

"I'm pretty sure I heard Luigi!" He yelled back. Gray slipped out of the room.

"Well than you heard wrong!"

"I did not!"

I'm pretty sure I know my own name!"

"Well, apparently you don't, Luigi!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"What, stop calling you your name?"

"Ugh, you are so dense!"

"You don't even know me!"

"I know enough!"

"Oh, really?!"

"Yeah!"

"Go on then, miss know it all!"

"So, is that my name now too, because apparently I'm Luigi, Luce, and Lucy already!"

"You forgot weirdo, ugly, and retard!"

I wiped tears from my face.

"Look, I didn't mean to-"

"Get out, NOW!" I screamed.

"Make Me!"

I did the only thing I could do. I kicked him in the face and then dragged his half-conscious body out of my dorm and dumped it in the hallway. I then slammed the door and locked it, making sure to get all my stuff in first. I then cried myself to sleep, despite the constant loud knocking on the door and apologizing of Natsu.

I woke up at about 1:00 in the morning. The knocking had stopped and I decided I would try it again. I slowly make my way out the door and to the rooftop, using the map that went along with my packet.

Once I reached the roof, it was empty, as to be expected at 1 in the morning. I sat down on the edge, as tears slowly slid down my face. A few minutes later, I pushed myself off of the edge. 'I love you mom. I will be with you soon.' I thought. I waited for the impact, but it never came. Instead, I felt a rough but warm hand on my arm, leaving me dangling in the air. I looked up and saw the messy pink hair. He pulled me up.

"The hell do you think you are doing! Let me go!" I yelled.

"Never." Was all he whispered as he pulled me into a hug. I was shocked. Why would he care? Weren't we not friends? After what seemed like an eternity, he let me go.

"Why would you throw away your life? Tell me Lucy, why?" He said.

Tears began to roll down my face. "I can't handle this. I'm not important enough. All I want is to see my mom again."

"Well, this isn't the way to do it. I'm sorry for what I said. You will die when you die, don't try and make it sooner. Otherwise, you will just end up hurting others. How about we start over, okay?"

I nodded my head yes. "Yeah."

"Okay, I'll go first. Hi, my name is Natsu Dragneel. I go to Fiore Academy. I am dense and have a strange obsession with fire and dragons. Who're you?"

I laughed. "My name is Lucy Heartfillia. I also go to Fiore Academy, although I am new there. I lost my mother and my dad pretends I don't exist. I am the suicidal girl at Fiore Academy. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." He replied. "Now, Lucy, or Luce, if you prefer, shall I show you to your room?"

"It would be a pleasure, and if we are friends, you can call me Luce. But please don't call me Luigi." We both shared a laugh and went back to the dorms together.

I crashed in my bed, and I don't think Natsu ever made it to his room, and crashed on my floor.

I'm gonna try to stay alive for the rest of the year, mom, sorry you have to wait. I think I just found something to live for. I hope you are smiling down at me and watching over me from heaven, mom, I love you.


End file.
